greshdigigamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Big E Langston def. Sami Zayn (Judgment Day 2017)
retains the World Heavyweight Championship at WWE Judgment Day]] World Heavyweight Champion Big E Langston def. Sami Zayn (Zayn must now retire from in-ring competition) Results It was all or nothing for "The Heart of Soul of Smackdown Live" as Sami Zayn put his 15+ year career on the line for one shot at Big E Langston's World Heavyweight Championship and even with the last minute No Disqualification stipulation, Zayn was not going down without a fight The crowd in the O2 was 50-50 for this match and despite being less than 100% Sami was hellbent on claiming another shot at glory but Langston was not about to go down without a fight of his own, absorbing a Helluva Kick as well as a Sledgehammer shot to the ribs, Langston was hellbent on making an example of Sami Zayn by incorporating spears and Big Endings but that wasn't enough to keep "The Underdog from the Underground" down for the count and Zayn would attempt his last gasp of fight but one mistake from the top rope saw Zayn on the receiving end of a massive powerbomb from the top rope but that still wouldn't keep Zayn down, which drove Langston over the edge when he took out the official and ripped part of the ring mat off to expose the wood portion of the ring and Langston saw red when he continuously powerbombed Zayn on the exposed wood, leaving everyone in shock at the destruction before putting the final nail in the career of Zayn with a Dominator and a 1-2-3 In destructive fashion, "The Master of the Five Count" is still the Ruler of the Smackdown Kingdom as the World Heavyweight Champion and Sami Zayn's career is now over. What will be the fallout on Smackdown Live? Preview It was a match no one expected to see and now it is happening as Big E Langston will defend his title against "The Underdog" Sami Zayn. At King of the Ring, Langston survived a brutal Last Man Standing Match against Finn Balor to walk away with the title. On Smackdown Live Episode 52, Langston's celebration was cut short thanks to Braun Strowman and his night didn't get any better when GM Ric Flair announced a No.1 Contender's Triple Threat Match for the next Smackdown Live On Smackdown Live Episode 53, Sami Zayn overcame the odds by pinning Cesaro in the Triple Threat (also involving Karl Anderson, who ran away when Finn Balor returned) after a helluva kick to the "Swiss Superman", but "The Underdog"'s victory celebration was brief thanks to a bitter World Heavyweight Champion, who assaulted Zayn with the title belt, before flattening his No.1 Contender with a Big Ending. On Smackdown Live Episode 54, During the official contract signing, the champion belittled and chastised the challenger in regards to his "mediocre" career and questions why he's the only one putting something on the line, which drew the question "Why don't you put your Wrestling Career on the line?" despite some objection by Ric Flair, Zayn evidently agreed to the terms and will now put his 15+ year career on the line for one shot at the World Heavyweight Title. One week later on Smackdown Live Episode 55, Zayn's chances of winning continued to diminish with the sudden attack of a masked man nearly put Sami out of commission for the night's main event, but "Battery Man" would not be denied and he entered the arena and took the fight to Big E and nearly succeeded but Langston's power came into play when he overpowered Zayn enroute to spearing the No.1 Contender thru the barricade before "The Master of the Five Count" pinned Zayn, possibly giving a scoop into the future of Zayn. That his career will be over. Can Sami Zayn overcome the odds in what many are proclaiming a "modern day" David vs. Goliath and win his first major World Title in WWE AND keep his career intact? Or will Big E's reign of destruction continue onto Summerslam? Either way the winner of this match will face Braun Strowman at Summerslam. Find out when Judgment Day is uploaded to YouTube.com/2KEPGamesCategory:2017 Category:Year IV Category:WWE Judgment Day Category:Smackdown Live Category:World Heavyweight Championship Category:Big E Category:Big E Langston Category:Sami Zayn